Raven Darkhölme : El inicio de Mística
by Bellameiga
Summary: Historia basada en la niñez y juventud de Raven Darkhölme , personaje protagonista de X-men : Primera Generación


**X-men : Primera Generación **

**-Raven Darkhölme : El inicio de Mística-**

**Capitulo**** 1**

La noche estaba muy cerrada , había niebla y hacía mucho frío, era medianoche . Raven había escapado del orfanato en donde había estado el último año , ahora recorría el bosque sin rumbo fijo , temblando de frío y hambrienta , no había comido desde hacía tres días , Estaba muy débil .

Sin luz para guiarse entre los árboles probo a metamorfosear sus ojos en los de un felino , esa forma en la que quería pasar desapercibida requirió gastar mucha y ella no tenía ninguna .

Para su alivio de repente sintió la fría hierba bajo sus pies . Dirigió la mirada a lo lejos y vio un enorme edificio . No había ninguna luz , eso era perfecto .

_Eso debe de ser una mansión ! _- pensó Raven para si misma .

Iba pensando que clase de comida tendrían la gente rica que vivía en esa enorme casa . Raven recorrió el césped con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban hacia una ventana que parecía ser fácil de manipular abriéndola .

Una vez en la ventana que estaba a su altura intentó abrirla pero no podía , estaba muy dura y cada minuto que pasaba cada vez se encontraba más débil y si no comía nada en las próximas horas podía morir .

_Esta gente rica hace que las ventanas sean difíciles de abrir_ – dijo en bajo .

Frustadamente , intento cambiar sus uñas en un gancho fino gracias a su don mutante . Finalmente tras estar veinte minutos intentándolo pudo abrir la ventana pero de repente sintió nauseas y gotas de sudor caer por su pequeño rostro . Seguramente tendría fiebre , necesitaba comer algo lo antes posible .

Una vez en el interior comenzó a andar alrededor de la cocina . Había mobiliario caro y una extravagante decoración en las paredes pero estaba demasiado cansada y hambrienta como para darse cuenta . Pasados unos minutos encontró el frigorífico . Su estómago rugía de hambre .

Se paró en frente del frigorífico y se quedo mirando fijamente a unos cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared , había muchos . En uno de ellos pudo ver a una mujer mayor con pelo rubio acompañada por un niño , en la foto no había nadie más . Por un momento la pequeña Raven sintió celos porque como solamente dos personas podían vivir en esa casa tan lujosa .

Suspirando abrió la puerta y cogió la primera cosa que vio : una rueda de queso cheddar . Lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces , dio un apetitoso mordisco al queso y cerro los ojos . Era la cosa más deliciosa que nunca había probado en su vida . Después puso el queso sobre una de las encimeras de mármol que había y se subió encima con la esperanza de encontrar más comida en los armarios .

Precipitadamente comenzó a desordenar el interior de los armarios , sin saber que utensilios había dentro . Su mente estaba tan centrada en su estómago vacío que había echado a perder toda su discreción para no ser descubierta por los dueños de la casa .

En ese momento oyó unos pasos . Se quedo totalmente quieta en el lugar en donde se encontraba y escuchó que los pasos iban acercándose aún más . Quizás era el chico de la foto ? Con una mirada la rápida de la señora de la foto para metamorfosearse en ella durante unos minutos para intentar pasar desapercibida . Dio las gracias a Dios por haber comido el queso para una explosión de energía rápida que en esos momentos necesitaba .

El chico tenía una mirada temerosa en su cara , tenía un bate de béisbol para asestar un golpe si fuese necesario . Raven le dio un escaner rápido de arriba abajo para saber de quién se trataba . Era típico chico con pelo castaño y ojos marrones , aunque tenía una mirada muy madura para su edad .Seguramente estaba en sus inicios de adolescencia .

_**Madre !**_ - dijo con alivio , bajando el bate – _**Me asustaste ! Casi pensé que eras un ladrón ! **_

Raven parpadeó en silencio pensando que palabras responder …

_**Lo siento querido **_– dijo aparentando una sonrisa dulce – _**No era mi intención asustarte , mi amor .Solo estaba cogiendo algo para beber . Te gusta algo ? Podría hacerte un chocolate caliente .**_

El chico dio paso hacia atrás en silencio , el temor en su mirada comenzó hacer acto de presencia . Por un momento Raven temió lo que había dicho , no sabía que el chico era alérgico al chocolate , apenas sabía nada de él . Era la primera que le veía en su vida .

Raven no sabía que hacer y que decir en ese momento , estaba totalmente paralizada .

_**Quién eres tú ? Y que has hecho con mi madre ? **_- pregunto con tono serio .

De repente su voz bajo de intensidad que aumentaba por todas partes , era como si hubiera triplicado su tono . Ella ando hacía atrás hasta la pared , sus ojos color miel tenían miedo . Sus labios no se movían , su voz estaba en su cabeza .

_**Para !**_- Suplico , su cuerpo volvió a su forma inicial . Encogiendo de estatura más abajo que la altura que tenía el chico y mucho más azul .

El chico tiro el bate de béisbol al suelo y con una amplia sonrisa se quedo mirando fijamente a Raven que le respondió de la misma manera . Cuanto tiempo había estado sin recibir un gesto de bondad como aquel ?

_**Sabía que no estaba solo .**_ - dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven chico

_**Eres ? Eres como yo ?**_ - pregunto Raven tímidamente .

Asentó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y extendió la mano para dársela a Raven . _**Mi nombre es Charles Xavier ? Y tú eres ?**_

Raven se encogió hacia atrás . _**No me tienes miedo ?**_

Charles Xavier hecho la cabeza hacia atrás . _**Miedo ? Tranquila , es todo lo contrario , de hecho estoy más feliz que nunca por saber que no estoy solo ! **_

Raven agito la mano con la de Charles Xavier . _**Soy Raven **_

_**Raven , no tienes hambre ? Ibas a robar algo para comer pero ahora ya no tienes que hacerlo **_– dijo Charles Xavier mirando por todas partes , prosiguió nuevamente – _**Come cualquier cosa que te guste , solo tienes que **__**pedírmelo**__** .**_- volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

Raven sorprendida – _**En serio ?**_ - Antes de que Charles asentará con la cabeza para dar su aprobación pregunto . En todo ese tiempo solo había comido algo de miel y queso .

Charles cogió del frigorífico un plato con jamón y se lo dio a Raven que comenzó a comer con gran apetito .

Charles cogió un taburete de la cocina , cogió a Raven de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas . Raven se sintió un poco avergonzada , nunca nadie la había tratado con tanto cariño .

_**Por favor , no te sientas avergonzada . Eres increíble **_– dijo repentinamente Charles que estaba muy feliz por ver a alguien que era igual que él aunque no en apariencia .

Raven se levanto y enarco una ceja parando de comer el jamón – _**Antes que hiciste ? **_

Charles rápidamente se dio cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo Raven – _**En serio que lo siento , no era mi intención , tengo la habilidad de leer el pensamiento a las personas y por lo que veo te ha molestado .Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer más **_

_**Sí **_– dijo rápidamente Raven – _**Eso me molesta**_ . Ella estaba terriblemente horrorizada por saber que alguien le estaba leyendo el pensamiento – _**Por favor no lo vuelvas hacer .**_

Charles bajando la mirada hacia la pequeña Raven – _**Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer . Solo te haré preguntas . Cuantos años tienes ? **_

_**Doce **_– dijo con pena Raven bajando la cabeza .

Charles Xavier enarco una ceja – _**no necesito leerte el pensamiento para saber que estás mintiendo . Se honesta , no te voy hacer daño . **_

Raven cogiendo aire – _**Ocho , realmente tengo ocho años .**_

El muchacho asintió y miro afuera un momento . Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Raven estaban tristes y a punto del llanto , hablo suavemente tocándola el rostro – _**Y tus padres ? **_

Raven no dijo nada .

Charles se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura . Ella se le quedo mirando temiendo a que la llevaría a un orfanato .

El chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de Raven y deprisa miro hacia los ojos de Charles Xavier que su mano toco suavemente su barbilla . Raven continuaba algo incomoda por las muestras de cariño que estaba recibiendo , pero esta vez menos agradecía el cariño y ahora más que nunca que estaba sola en un mundo que aún desconocía .

_**Me puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras . Tú estás en la necesidad de un hogar y yo en la necesidad de tener un amigo como tú , que dices ? **_- espeto Charles con felicidad contenida .

Raven no supo que decir , solo se limito a abrir los brazos para abrazar a Charles . Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla . Ella había entrando en una lujosa casa y la habían ofrecido vivir en ella por el chico más amable del mundo . Su alegría no se podía describir .

Charles Xavier después del cariñoso abrazo de Raven la hecho hacia atrás para que sus miradas se cruzasen y dijo con un tono un poco serio por el bien de Raven :

_**Lo primero de todo... estás demasiado delgada , tenemos que hacer algo …**_

Raven secándose las lágrimas – _**Lo sé , estoy horrible .**_

_**No , no ! **_- dijo rápidamente Charles – _**No , nunca quise decir eso . Naciste siendo muy guapa y tienes un regalo asombroso , siempre estate agradecida por eso . Es justo por lo que eres diferente al resto del mundo , yo también soy diferente . Debemos esconder nuestro don , entiendes ?**_

Raven asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y cambio su forma inicial a su forma humana favorita : piel de color miel , pelo rubio y ojos azules .

Charles sonrió – _**Exquisita .**___

Raven sonriendo también – _**Esto hace a que le guste a alguien ? **_

Charles Xavier – _**Sí , mi madre te va a adorar . Siempre quiso una niña como tú .Tranquila **_

Raven sonrió apagadamente , su sonrisa había perdido el brillo inicial – _**Tu madre ? Vive aquí ?**_

Charles suspirando - _**Si , chica tonta . Piensas que vivo yo solo en esta enorme casa , si solo tengo catorce años .**_

_Wow , que mayor_ – Pensó Raven sacudiendo la cabeza - _Como una madre tan rica y va a querer a una niña desconocida en su casa ._

La pequeña Raven con la cabeza gacha y con tono triste – _**Tu madre no permitirá que me quede aquí contigo , seguramente me envié a un orfanato . Pero lo sé , puedo cambiar mi forma a la de un gato .**_

Charles con cara de sorprendido – _**Puedes hacerlo ?**_

Raven asintió .

_**Podría verlo ?**_– pregunto el muchacho

Ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a que todos sus huesos y músculos cambiaran de forma . Pero después de unos segundo un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó hacer acto de presencia y la habitación entera comenzó a girar a su alrededor .

_**Agh**_ – gimió Raven cayéndose hacia atrás . Charles rápidamente extendió los brazos para que Raven no se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el duro suelo .

_**Raven que estuvo mal ? **_- pregunto el chico apartándola el pelo de la cara y sin dejar de sostenerla . Raven estaba sudando , la toco la frente . Tenía fiebre .

Raven cerro sus ojos apretándolos y se cubrió la cara con las manos . _**Mi cabeza … está doliendo muchísimo – **_dijo débilmente .

_**Raven**_ – dijo Charles seriamente – _**Cuando fue la última vez que comiste como es debido ?**_

_**Fue … Fue … Creo que fue hace dos días**_ – Ahora se sentía muy débil .

Charles en brazos la llevo hasta un sofá que estaba en el hall principal . Una vez allí comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente .

_**Tienes los ojos rojos , no me había dado cuenta antes . Ahora tienen un aspecto muy malo**_ – Puso dos dedos en su muñeca para controlar su pulso – _**Cuantos años te dije que tengo ?**_

Raven :

_**Ugh … No , no lo recuerdo . **_

Charles Xavier :

_**Tu confusión**_ – Sacando una conclusión – _**Estás sufriendo desnutrición . No solo tu confusión , está tu extrema delgadez , fiebre y ojos rojos .**_

Raven :

_**Lo sé ! Lo sé ! … tú … tú estúpido . Eso es por lo que vine aquí ! Por comida !**_

Charles Xavier :

_**Estás irritada , eso es signo de tener desnutrición . Voy a ir a por algo que tenga minerales y azucares para darte . Por favor quedate aquí , no te muevas .**_

Antes de irse hacia la cocina , acomodo a Raven con una almohada , la tapo con una manta y la puso en la frente un paño frío para intentar que la bajara la fiebre . Después se fue a la cocina .

Mientras tanto Raven se quedo sola hasta que volviera Charles . Se sentía mal porque había mentido e intento ocultar la verdad . También se sentía como una estúpida por haber intentando metamorfosearse en un gato sabiendo en que estado se encontraba , haciendo eso era gastar mucha energía que ella en estos momentos no disponía . Necesitaría muchos días para recuperarse .

Charles volvió con un vaso lleno con líquido verde y cremoso . Se veía extraño y algo repulsivo .

_**Necesito que te bebas esto Raven , sé que no te va a gustar pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de beberlo , es por tu bien **_– hizo un gesto con la cabeza para intentar atraer el esfuerzo de Raven , prosiguió – _**Esto tiene los minerales y azucares que necesitas – **_puso la bebida sobre una mesilla .

Raven :

_**Pero es que es asqueroso . **_

Charles Xavier :

_**Lo sé , pero debes hacer el esfuerzo . Intenta no respirar mientras lo bebes , ahora bebe**_ – acerco a Raven el vaso

Poco a poco Raven bebió la bebida entre nausea y nausea , pero consiguió beber todo . Charles la miraba con cara de satisfacción y dijo sonriendo – _**Buena chica , así me gusta .**_

Raven :

_**Tienes más .**_

Charles Xavier :

_**Me temo que no . Con eso por ahora es suficiente , dentro de unas horas te volveré a dar de comer . Ahora descansa , me quedaré aquí contigo lo que queda ya de noche . Buenas noches **_

Sintió un cariño muy grande por parte de Charles Xavier , jamás había tenido muestras cariño se había sentido muy sola , eso no lo entendía solo era una niña de ocho años con don increíble . Cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida .


End file.
